Dinosaur
Dinosaur 'è un brano composto da ''Ke$ha e tratto dal suo album Animal, del 2010. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, Brittany e le Cheerios lo cantano in palestra durante il ballo di fine anno, nel diciannovesimo episodio della Terza Stagione dal titolo[[ L'ultimo ballo| L'ultimo ballo]]. Il Preside Figgins è seriamente preoccupato per la cattiva reputazione che Brittany si è procurata in qualità di presidentessa e le suggerisce di rifarsi un'immagine con l'imminente ballo di fine anno. Brittany si fa aiutare dalla Commissione del Ballo, un gruppo di ragazzi che le propina diverse tematiche. La ragazza rifiuta ognuna delle proposte e decide di fare di testa sua. Al glee club annuncia che il tema del ballo sarà incentrato sulla preistoria, in modo particolare sui dinosauri. Tutti pensano che sia assurdo, ma al termine dei preparativi si rivelerà uno dei balli migliori di sempre. Brittany si esibisce con ''Dinosaur ''vestita da donna cavernicola, mentre alcune delle sue compagne Cheerios ballano con la testa in un costume da velociraptor. Testo della canzone '''Brittany con le Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Brittany: Old man, why are you starrin' at me? Mack on me and my friends it's kinda creepy You should be prowling around the old folks' home (Cheerios: Oh!) Come on, dude, (Con le Cheerios: leave us alone) At first we thought that it was kind of ill when We saw that you were like a billion And still out tryin' to make a killin' Brittany con le Cheerios: Get back to the museum! D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are Brittany: You're pretty old, Cheerios: hahaha Brittany: Not long 'til you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen, ooh Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side Brittany con le Cheerios: Get up and go, bro, oh wait, you're fossilized, ha Brittany: You sit down, buy me a Martini Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking Brittany con le Cheerios: "Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?" I'm about to barf, seriously? D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan That's what you are, ha Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are Curiosità *E' la seconda canzone di Ke$ha cantata in Glee. La prima era stata TiK ToK nell'episodio della seconda stagione Per un bicchiere di troppo; *E' la seconda volta che Brittany canta un brano di Ke$ha, l'altro era TiK ToK; *Il brano originale è conosciuto anche con il titolo stilizzato D.I.N.O.$.A.U.R. Galleria di foto Dinosaur.jpg Dinosaur.png Video Navigazione en:Dinosaur es:Dinosaur fr:Dinosaur Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three